Clueless
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Gift!fic for o-Jeff-o also written for LJ's fandom sin 25    Clueless friends are not as clueless as they think they are…


**Title: **Clueless  
><strong>Entry Type:<strong> writing  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Characters or Pairing: <strong>Soma, Lizzie, Ciel, Agni, Sebastian  
><strong>AuthorArtist: **kira  
><strong>Genre: <strong>slice of life/romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

**Word Count:** 932  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Clueless friends are not as clueless as they think they are…  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>none

**Sin: **clueless

_For o-Jeff-o, Happy bday and many more to come!_

888

They were having tea like they always did, whenever Ciel came to the townhouse. Only this time, Soma found Lizzie particularly charming for some unknown reason. He listened with rapt attention to her stories; somehow she seemed even cuter today if that was possible. From the way her curls bounced when she turned to ask Agni to refill her teacup, to her dazzling smile when she looked over at him to continue her story.

"Prince Soma, Are you okay?" Lizzie asked. "You barely touched your cake. I thought you said chocolate was your favorite…"

Her look of concern went straight to the prince's heart and he found himself completely smitten with the bubbly sixteen year old.

"I'm fine. Miss Elizabeth." Soma blinked, mentally shaking his head at himself, and blushed under her scrutiny.

"My prince?"

"Really I am," he added when Agni looked at him worriedly.

"Perhaps the prince would like some strawberries in clotted cream, instead?" Sebastian suggested. He chuckled inwardly as he had a fair idea what was wrong with the twenty year old prince.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Soma said, and picking up his teacup, he sipped his tea.

Lizzie smiled at him and Soma felt his cheeks heating up again. She giggled. "Is the tea making you hot, Prince Soma? You looked flushed."

"No, Miss Elizabeth."

Ciel rolled his eyes. He thought Soma was being usual idiotic self. In fact, he sure that the older the Bengali prince got the stupider he became. It was so painfully obvious that they liked each other; he was surprised no one saw it, even if they were clueless as to the other's feelings. "So what happened next, Lizzie?" he asked with a patience, he did not feel.

"Well," she giggled, "Mother gave the new stable boy a real dressing down, and you know how Mother never minces words, for saddling up the old dappled grey mare," Lizzie giggled again, "When she asked for her horse. Everyone knows Mother never rides any horse but Sweetums."

Ciel chuckled and at Soma's questioning look, he said, "Sweetums is a bay stallion my aunt likes to ride. All the stable hands are afraid of him as he's seventeen hands tall and mean as hell."

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried at his use of profanity.

"Hands?" Soma asked.

"Sorry, Lizzie." Ciel looked at Soma. "Horses are measured in hands, Soma."

"Stack your hands like this," Lizzie held her hands up, placing her right pinky on top of her left forefinger, and alternating them a few times, moving upwards, "Horses are measured like that."

Soma watched her delicate hands move, losing himself in a fantasy about them moving on his body. His cheeks heated up again when his fantasy took on a sexual edge.

"Prince Soma…?"

He blinked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lizzie leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead. "At least you're not hot…"

Soma closed his eyes; she was so close he could have easily kissed her like he wanted to, but he restrained himself. After hearing all the stories, he had no doubt that even if Ciel laughed it off as well as Lizzie, her mother would certainly horse whip him if she ever found out. So he contented himself with liking her from afar and treasuring her friendship. He was thankful neither one of his friends knew the extent of his feelings. Besides, being clueless about things was part of her charm in Soma's humble opinion and the less Ciel knew about how much he coveted his fiancée, the better. "Yeah…" he said softly when she pulled her hand away.

"Would you care for another slice of cake, Miss Elizabeth?" Agni asked, shattering the moment for Soma, which was exactly what he needed.

The prince picked up his fork and dug into his cake. Eating a bite, he said, "This is really good, Mister Sebastian. You must give Agni the recipe."

"As you wish." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and gave Soma a slight bow. He caught Agni's eye and smirked while Agni shook his head ever so slightly.

Lizzie smiled. Whatever it was that was bothering the prince seemed to have passed. As she sipped her tea, the sixteen year old was pleased that both men were oblivious where her feelings towards the prince were concerned. She was getting married in a year and a half to Ciel, and it would never do for either one of them to find out, especially since she had a feeling Soma returned her affections. She just hoped that once she was Lady Phantomhive, their friendship would be as strong as ever.

Ciel exchanged glances with Sebastian, while his fiancée and the prince and enjoyed their tea and made small talk with each other. He could see the two of them were hopelessly smitten with one another, yet both were equally unaware that their feelings were reciprocated and had been the longer they knew each other. He wondered if he should call off the engagement, leaving the details of how to do it gracefully without insulting his cousin to Sebastian, when he realized, they could never be together anyway. Prince or not, there was no way his aunt would let Lizzie marry "that dark skinned heathen foreigner." He smiled. Perhaps the three of them could come to some kind of a mutual arrangement where they were all happy once he and Lizzie were married. If anyone could come up with such an arrangement it would be Sebastian and Ciel made a mental note to discuss it with him later that night…


End file.
